To The Moon, With Love
by Teya Yashitoda
Summary: Its the middle of the night and the moon is shining her magical light on the pair of lovers. When Yuki wakes up, he feels the need to say something more than magnificent to his longtime lover. rated T for sexual references


The red satin sheets were in a tousled heap at the end of the bed. Soft, pale moonlight spilled through the window, illuminating the bedroom with a ghostly light. Upon the mattress, in the middle of the large and lavish room, lay two bodies, both hopelessly intertwined with the other's limbs. Their chests were rising and falling gently in the slow, heavy breaths of those that are sleeping.

The taller one at the end of the bed had a shaggy mess of dirty blonde hair. He slept on his back, one hand behind his head and the other resting on his lover's bubble-gum pink hair. The boy (or, rather, young man) had laid his head on the toned, yet soft, stomach of the older man and was snoring gently.

Such moments of calm and tranquility rarely occurred in the darkly furnished room. More often than not, sexual fantasies were played out on the King-sized bed. As expected, the blonde, who was more muscular than his frail boyfriend, was the aggressor. However, his soft, unguarded expression as he slept seemed to disregard his rough nature.

Suddenly, he stirred, his rich brown eyes springing open. The dazy happiness of those who have just woken up settled peacefully on him. Half-awake, his eyes closed almost all the way, and gentle smile on his lips. He turned his beautifully carved face to his tiny, pixie-ish lover who was sprawled, belly-down, almost completely on top of the blonde man's long body, whose skin was glowing softly with the light of the moon upon him.

"Yuki..." The boy muttered in his sleep. In a rare moment of gentleness, Yuki pushed Shuichi's hair out of his face, tucking the vibrant magenta tresses behind his ear. A quiet sigh of contentment escaped his mouth and he snuggled in closer.

"Shuichi...?" Yuki whispered, placing his hand on the frail shoulder of his boyfriend. Shuichi shifted for a moment, grumbling about something incoherent, before settling back into his position and returning to his slumber.

"Shu-chan... Are you awake?" Yuki said softly? This time, he got no response. Happy to lie there for a moment and run his long and skilled fingers through the delicate pink hair of his lover, he looked out towards the moon. It shone merrily back at him, the stars adding their own joy to the scene.

Suddenly, it was hard for the novelist to breathe. The sheer perfectness of the moment drew him in, and then gently pushed him away a little when the anxiety grew to be too much. Then the feeling swept him up again in an effusive burst of feeling. He felt his chest constrict and release in turns until all was lost to him. He knew what he had to do then. He knew the words that he had to say to finally make his life complete. He looked gently down at the sleeping form that lay so affectionately over his abdomen. He gulped, uncharacteristically nervous. Silently, he cursed the brat for his effect on the once stoic man. But even though he was slightly huffy towards his little annoyance, he still adored him.

"You know, Shuichi, I..." He stopped, almost afraid to finally say the words out loud. However, when Shuichi smiled in his sleep, Yuki's resolve hardened.

"I love you, Shindou Shuichi." Yuki murmured. He said the words from his heart, seemingly writing a million novels in one moment with just five simple words. After Kitazawa, Yuki had never expected to love someone ever again. Those few years of pushing the brat away again and again, yet still finding a pink-haired annoyance on his doorstep every morning, had eventually healed the rift caused by Kitazawa-sensei and he felt more like himself than he had in years.

Satisfied with himself for having finally said it to his longtime lover, he covered them both back up with the crimson sheets. A half-smile on his face, he settled back into an easy sleep.

Unbeknownst to him, Shuichi had been awake the entire time. The slight movements of the older man had brought him out of his midnight dreams. The boy had been ready to surprise-attack his lover. However, when the blonde began to speak, he had waited quietly so he could hear the precious words coming from his beautiful Yuki's mouth. When Yuki had finished, Shuichi felt his heart soar high above any clouds that had been in his sight. He kept up his facade until Yuki had fallen back asleep before settling into a more comfortable position.

How long he had waited to hear those words! More joy than he had ever felt came crashing down on him and he almost tackled Yuki in his ecstasy. But Shuichi kept up his iron will, promising himself that he wouldn't ruin the most perfect moment of his entire life.

"I love you too, Yuki Eiri..." He whispered contentedly. Then, with a soft sigh, he fell asleep. Both of their dreams were filled with happiness beyond compare to anything any human being had ever felt before. It was as if God had granted them wings to fly with for one special night.

And, although Yuki would deny the entire thing happening the next morning, followed by Shuichi's incessant whining until Yuki caved in, the two would never forget that perfect moment. The moment when everything was crystallized between the two, when love was finally met with love.

_A job well done._ The moon thought serenely in her celestial home.

_A job well done._ The stars agreed softly, twinkling in and out of existence.

_A job well done_...


End file.
